Un Giro De 360º En Nuestras Vidas
by Lovelizgillies1
Summary: en esta historia ariana y liz conocen a los chicos de one direction y saldran con dos de ellos tambien saldra victoria justice(tori),daniella monet(trina,la novia de liam),miranda cosgrove(carly) en esta historia habra romance,humor y tragedia.
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis:  
Liz y Ariana vivían en New Jersey, eran grandes amigas desde pequeñas, por causa de que Ariana perdió a sus padres a los 6 años,y no tenia ningún familiar cerca de ella,y solo fue Liz y su familia quien a la apoyaron,decidieron adoptarla, ahora eran hermanas.  
Ya han pasado 12 años desde todo lo sucedido,ahora tiene 18 años,van a la universidad y su tío les dara unas entradas para un concierto One Directionlo que no saben ellas esque las entradas son para el concierto de One Direction y despues de ese concierto su vida dara **Un Giro De 360º En Sus Vidas.**

**__****Capitulo I**

P.O.V de Liz

Me llamo Elizabeth Egan Gillies,tengo 18 años,soy alta,tengo el pelo largo de color castaño,con ojos azules, y con la piel blanca como la nieve,mucha gente piensa que podría ser modelo,pero yo lo veo un trabajo muy pesado para una chica de 18 años.

P.O.V de Ariana

Me llamo Ariana Grande-Butera ,ya he superado lo de mis padres,tengo 18 años y soy la hermana adoptada de Liz,su familia me acogio muy bien cuando mis padres murieron,mido 1'59 un poco baja para mi edad, pero me da igual, tengo los ojos de color marrón y el pelo de color negro.

Ariana:Liz despierta!-dije, era tarde y hoy era el ultimo día de universidad, no quería llegar tarde por culpa de Liz ya que ella es muy dormilona.

Liz:Espera 5 minutos mas por favor-dijo aun dormida.

Ariana:o te levantas o te levanto!-dije con tono de amenaza pero solo otbtuve una respuesta.

Liz-levantame..-dijo tranquilamente.

Baje abajo a por un vaso de agua fría,lo cogí,subi las escaleras me acerque a Liz y se lo tire,como ella me dijo"levantame" ,yo la levante.

Liz-pero que haces?-dijo,escupiendo agua de la boca,se levanto de mala leche y fue a por mi,pero yo le dije que se diera prisa,y sin mas rechistar me hizo caso y por fin se empezó a vestir. Después desanyunamos rápido,y nos fuimos con el coche de Liz,ya que yo no me había sacado el carnet de conducir.

P.O.V Liz

Las clases para mi pasaron rápido,ya que yo era una gran estudiante igual que Ariana,antes de irnos de la universidad fuimos a ver a la directora porque queria hablar con nosotras.

Directora:hola,tomen asiento señorita Gillies y Grande .

Ariana:de que quiere hablar?Directora?-lo dijo con el tono amable para no ser maleducada

Liz:eso eso de que quiere hablar-dije

Directora:he visto que este año y años anteriores han tenido unas notas muy buenas así que hemos pensado que seria mejor enviarlas a una universidad de Londres que es mas avanzada que de acuerdo?

Liz y Ariana:Ahhh,si porsupuesto!-dijimos Ariana y yo a coro.

Directora:vale señoritas calmense solo tienen que firmar estos papeles y ya esta.  
Ariana:vale.

Ariana y yo empezamos a firmar los papeles y nos ibamos a ir cuando la Directora nos dijo:

Directora:muy buena suerte chicas espero que cumplan sus sueños y que esten agusto con la nueva universidad. Adios!

Ariana:adios,cuidese!

Liz:bye!

_Espero que os aya gustado y que espereis con entusiuasmo el otro capitulo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

P.O.V de Ariana

Ya teníamos las maletas hechas solo quedaba llegar al aeropuerto y coger el avión rumbo a Londres.  
Ahora nos encontrábamos en un taxi,ya que Liz le dejo el coche a su padre,que no se si os lo he dicho pero era parte de una banda muy famosa en los 80.

Liz:que emocionada que estoy!

Ariana:si yo también!

Taxista:son 25'50 dolares

Liz:que!pero tu de que vas como nos puedes pagar esa barbaridad!tu nos quieres sacar el dinero ademas con lo gua...

Ariana:Liz callate porfavor!tome señor y disculpe a mi hermana.

Taxista:soys hermanas?como puede ser esto posible?

Liz:si algun problema!si lo tienes me lo dices y...

Ariana:porfavor Liz!

Taxista:fuera de mi taxi las dos pero ya!

En el aeropuerto...

Ariana:Liz venga que quedan 2 minutos!

Liz:vale espera!

Ariana:esto no estaria pasando si no hubieras discutido con el taxista!

Liz:ya vale ya me lo has dicho muchas veces para de restregarmelo por la cara!.ahhhh!mierda!

Ariana:hahahahahahha,controla ese lenguaje y levantate de el suelo que estamos haciendo el ridículo.

Liz:Si mama,gracias por preocuparte por mi lenjuage en vez de por mi-dijo en tono sarcastico.

Ariana:Vale Liz,venga despueste te doy mimitos pero nos queda 1minuto!

Entramos al avión por los pelos,estavamos en la zona VIP,somos muy afortunadas,estaba pasando la azafata para darnos el postre.

Liz:pretendes k me coma esta basura?!

Azafata:perdon señorita.

Ariana:ya Liz comportate e intenta ser mas amable porfavor.

Liz:lo siento,intentare comerlo sin puedes retirar.

V.O.P Liz  
Sinceramente la comida de los aviones  
nunca me han gustado,por eso dije lo que unas risas de los asientos de detrás y me gire para ver quien era.

X:como puedes ser tan maleducada?

Liz:maleducada tu que insultas a los demás sin conocerlos,no te jode!

Ariana:Liz porfavor controlate ya,nos has tenido bastante con el taxista y con la ata ahora que quieres ganarte enemigas.

Liz:bueno..estaria de buen humor si alguien no me hubiera despertado con un baso de agua!

Ariana:ohh!vamos Liz,si estas asi por lo de esta mañana!?

Ignore la pregunta de Ariana .

Liz:esperar no me habia dado cuenta vosotras no sois las novias de esos pardillos de la banda no se que direction?

X:si lo somos,pero no son ningunos pardillos,y es One Direction  
X:Daniella comportate ya!

Daniella:pero si a empezado ella,pero lo siento Eleanor.

Eleanor:hola Soy Eleanor y ella es mi amiga Daniella encantada

Ariana: encata yo soy Ariana y esta es mi hermana mucho su comportamiento.

Eleanor:y yo siento el de Daniella

Pasaron unas horas desde que me comporte mal con esa chica,pero al final hemos terminado contando nuestras vidas y se ve que nos hemos hecho amigas. Cuando  
estábamos llegando mi móvil empezó a sonar y lo cogí,era mi padre.

_Conversación telefónica:_

_Padre de Liz:Hola,como estáis a ido todo bien?_

_Liz:bien y tu?_

_Padre de Liz:bien, pero ese no es el tema,te he llamado para decirte que ira tu tia Camila a recogerte al aeropuerto y os quedareis en su casa hasta que encontráis apartamento en el que podáis vivir,dale recuerdos a Ariana y a tu Tia Camila_

_Liz:..._

Azafata:perdone señorita pero tiene que tener apagado el móvil.

_Liz:vale ahora papa te quiero_

Fin de la llamada.

__en esta historia lis se parece mas jade :p

espero que os haya gustado y dejas reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III **

****Capitulo III

P.O.V Ariana

El avión ya habia aterrizado y nos despedimos de Daniella y Eleanor y nos intercanviamos los numeros.  
Ahora Liz y yo estabamos buscando a la tia que la encontramos fuimos corriendo a darle un abrazo ya que hasta los 10 años no la habiamos visto.

Tia Camila:Hola,chicas que grandes estais!ya sois todas unas mujeres

Ariana:Bueno eso ira para mi pork hoy Liz lleva un dia de niña malcriada espectacular.

Liz:si si todo lo que tu dijas ,pero estoy buenisima y ya soy una mujer.

Tia Camila:venga da igual, vamos a casa de vuestro tio

Ariana y Liz:Nuestro tio?-dijimos a la vez

Tia camila:bueno si..es una larga historia,se llama Simon Cowell,

Liz:Simon Cowell !?-dijo Liz con mala gana

Ariana:ohh!esto va ser bueno,sobre todo si estan ellos.

Tia Camila:bueno dejar de perder tiempo y vamonos ya!

Llegamos a casa de la Tia Camila,y Liz con su talento para molestar toco al tibre 3 veces sabiendo que la tia Camila tiene llaves.

Tia Camila:Liz,cariño sabes k tengo llave no?

Liz:Si-dijo tranquilamente

Tia Camila:Ya te entiendo Ariana,con lo de ser una mujer

P.O.V de Liz

Como la tía Camila veía que nadie abría la puerta aunque yo hubiera tocado 3 veces decidió abrir con llaves .

Liz:hay que ser vago para no pararse a abrir la puerta!-dije gritando para que el tio Simon me oyera por no haber abierto la puerta.

Ariana y yo fuimos al salon y nos encontramos a 5 chicos y uno de ellos me dijo

Niall:hola buenas tardes

Liam:hola,gracias por el alago de vagos

Zayn:vaya si que estas de buen humor,vas happenin?

Louis:hola como estais?

Harry:quienes son estas preciosidades Simon?espero que no sean una de nuestras fans locas.

Simon:vaya con que estas son mis sobrina -dijo el tio Simon con una sonrisa

Liz:te crees el mejor de todos verdad?-dije con tono de amenaza

Harry:hombre soy Harry Styles el chico mas guapo del mundo-dijo con una sonrisa y con orgullo-

Liz:eres un creido y un gili...

Ariana:hola,yo soy Ariana-dice Ariana derrepente,seguro para que no continue la frase ya que iba ha decir una barbaridad.

Niall:hola,encantado soy Niall-dijo el chico rubio de ojos azules,se veia en su cara y en la de mi hermana que se gustaban.

Gire la cara y vi que Harry creo que se llamaba asi me estaba mirando muy concentrado y le dije:

Liz:ya se que estoy buena pero deja de mirarme que se parece que me quieres comer

Harry:ya se que estasbuena y si,si me dejaras te comeria,pero a besos-yo me quede sorprendida a lo que dijo.

Y todos dijeron:

Todos:ohhhh-dijeron a coro

Simon: a mi sobrina ni las toques Harry que te conozco.-dijo con voz amenazadora.

Y salto la Tia Camila:

Tia Camila:vosotros sabeis que el odio lleva al amor?

Harry:estas insinuando que podriamos salir?

Tia Camila:sii

Ariana:ohh lo que acabas de decir tia Camila-dijo riendose

Liz:que?!que acabas de decir?!-dije gritando

Ariana me dijo en un murmullo:Liz tranquilizate - obviamente si no llega a estar Ariana ya me hubiera lanzado a el, asi que hize lo que me dijo Ariana,me tranquilize poco a poco.

Simon :Chicas y chicos no os habeis saludado de buena manera,asi que salir a fuera y volver a entrar de buena manera.

Ariana y yo salimos de la casa y yo cerre la puerta de un golpe bien fuerte.  
Y volvi a tocar el timbre,y me abrio el tio Simon y nos dio dos besos. Y pasamos al salón,y nos fuimos presentando a los chicos de una manera educada dandonos dos besos y cuando Ariana termino de presentarse se quedo entretenida con una pecera que habia en el salon,como una niña pequeña.

A mi aun me falta darle los besos en la mejilla a Harry ,Ariana me llamo y yo me gire esto provoco que Harry me diera un besos en la mejilla a Harry ,Ariana me llamo y yo me gire esto provoco que Harry me diera un beso en la boca pero me separe rápidamente de Harry.

espero que os aya gustado

dejad comentarios


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

****P.O.V de Harry  
Si no se hubiera separado yo la habria cogido de la cintura haciendo que me siguiera besando pero no,se tuvo que separar,esta chica me trae loco desde que la vi entrar por esa puerta.

Simon:Harry te advertí no las toques o sino veras las consequiencias-dijo con voz amenazante ,yo solo pude reirme

Harry:pero si ha sido ella!

Liz:que he sido yo, ya te gustaria a ti"rulitos"

Harry:Pues si que me hubiera gustado las cosas como son,"cariño"

Liz:no me llames asi-despues de decir eso vi como cogia a Ariana y se la llevaba,supongo que ha su cuarto.

Simon me saco de mis pensamientos

Simon:Te gusta verdad?-dijo muy curioso

Harry:mucho,me vuelve loco

Simon:ejem...te recuerdo que tu eres un chico mujeriego,y como le rompas en corazon te quedas sin tus partes bajas.

Despues de que Simon me dijera estuve pensando un poco,hasta que nos reunieron todos la sala,seguro para recordarnos que pronto tendremos un concierto.

Simon:os recuerdo que mañana teneis un concierto a si que hoy os teneis que ir a descansar pronto vale?

Todos:vale!-dijimos a coro

Liam:y no vas a invitar a tus sobrinas al concierto?

Simon:si,pero vosotros no le digais que es vuestro porque seguro sabiendo. como es Liz no querra ir al concierto vale?

Harry:seguro que por mi si que ira

Simon:uyy!Harry te estas ganando una buena.

Harry:vale,vale,no te preocupes no le diremos nada.

P.O.V de Ariana

Liz se estaba vistiendo de mientras me contaba lo que sucedio con Harry en su mirada se veia que le gustaba.

De repente hoy a como el tio Simon nos llamaba pero antes de bajar le pregunte a Liz:

Ariana:Liz

Liz:que?

Ariana:te gusta Harry verdad?-dije alzando las cejas.

-

espero ue os aya gustado

reviews porfavor :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

P.O.V de Liz

Esa pregunta me cogio de sorpresa no sabia que responder ,estaba un poco confusa me gusta,creo,pero a la vez lo odio.

Liz:que!?como me va gustar Harry,porfavor!-dije medio histérica Ariana:vale,vale pero no me mates.

Ariana y yo bajamos al salon,y ahí estaban los 5 chicos pero el que mas me llamo la antencion fue Harry con sus ojos y con esa sonrisa que enboba a culaquiera, me lo comeria...Liz que estoy diciendo?si yo lo odio no? Estoy súper me saco de mis pensamientos.

Ariana:tierra llamando a Liz!

Liz:que quieres?!

Ariana:estabas embobada tonta,y seguro que estabas pensando en Harry ehhh!

Liz:pff...por favor,dejate de bobadas,Tio Simon que querias-dije intentando cambiar de tema.

Ariana:si tu cambia de ...

Simon:tomar estas son entradas VIP,para un concierto

Ariana:de quien es el concierto

Simon:eso lo descubriréis cuando esteis ahí-dijo con una voz pillina,seguro que esto tiene que ver con el chico de rulos y los demás.

Ariana:Liz que te quedas embobada...

este capitulo es mas corto que los demas :p

seguramente no actualizare hasta la semana que viene o la otra porque esta historia la escribo con una amiga y no la vere hsta la semana que viene o la otra

reviews porfavor :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

P.O.V de Niall

Ariana es muy guapa y parece que es una chica simpatica y educada,me encantaria invitarla a cenar o comer

Harry:seguro que estas embobada conmigo-dijo Harry como siempre para provocar que ella se enfadara

Liz:mira Harry callate si no quieres acabar mal.¡Ah!chicos saben a quien nos encontramos en el avión?-dijo Liz de repente

Niall:a quien?-pregunte un poco curioso

Ariana:a Eleanor y Daniella-dijo con esa sonrisa que sin duda es la mas bonita que he visto en mi vida.

Louis:a Eleanor?-dijo Louis un poco confundido,pues ellos acaban de romper hace poco,pero siempre estan igual rompe se arreglan,rompen y asi una rutina.

Liz:si ellas nos digeron que estaban de novias con Louis y Liam.

Louis:que te dijo que?nosotros hemos terminado,y no tengo intención de volver con ella-dijo Louis ,pero tanto como los chicos y yo sabes que están hechos los unos a los otros a si que seguro vuelven otra vez.

Liam:Como esta mi Daniella?-dijo Liam un poco bastante entusiasmado.

Ariana:bueno pues Daniella esta bien,pero Liz y Daniella al principio no se llevaban bien pero ahora ya son amigas.

Liz:Ariana no haces falta que des explicaciones!-dijo un poco avergonzada.

Harry:no me extraña que a Daniella le cayeras mal.

Liz:ohhh!Harry ya la has cagado vete a la mierda !-dijo Liz gritando,Harry puede llegar a ser muy arrogante

Niall-bueno ya paren o no saben quien se pelean se desean?-dije para calmar el creo que lo empeore

LiZ:si ya puedes soñar rulitos,para que me enamore de ti

Niall:bueno ya paren parecen dos niños pequeños malcriados!-dije ya histérico

Ariana:Niall tiene razón,lo mejor sera que hablen y se aclaren todo,porque o sino no se van a poder ver ni en pintura.

Niall:que les parese si mañana despues de ese concierto os venis a nuestra casa a la piscina y a pasar la tarde?

Ariana: me parece una idea increíble!idijo Ariana emocionada

Liz:solo voy porque va Ariana-dijo a secas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

****P.O.V. de Louis  
No podía creer que Eleanor,había dicho que estábamos juntos ,pues yo le había dejado claro que no quería saber nada de ella,ya estaba harto, de que me engañara tres veces ya no podía mas,quiero encontrar a una persona que me quiera como soy no por mi fama,ya era tarde asi que nos ivamos a ir cuando Simon nos dijo:  
Simon:chicos queden se a a comer,si quieren?  
Harry:por mi,yo me quedo y ellos supongo que también no?

Todos:si!-dijeron a coro,menos yo la verdad no me apetecía,solo quiero aclarar un poco las cosas de Eleanor.

Louis:yo no quiero ,la verdad no me apetece lo siento-dije un poco apenado

Ariana:no pasa nada,otro dia sera,pero ves con cuidado.

Una vez dicho esto,me fui despidiendo de me apetecía ir a casa,así que pase a por un frapuccino a una cafetería que había cerca,fui a salir de la cafeteria esta pensando en mis cosas ,cuando de repente siento que tropiezo con alguien

Louis:lo siento,no se enque estaba pensando por favor perdoname-dije rogando

X:hahahah,claro no pasa nada,no hace falta ser tan dramático,tan solo si tienes otra camiseta-dijo con una voz graciosa,yuna sonrisa que estaba haciendo que me derritiera.

Louis:claro,ven conmigo..

X:Miranda,Miranda Cosgrove,un placer, aunque no suelo conocer a la gente asi

Louis:hahahah,lo siento otra vez,yo me llamo Louis Tomlinson ven conmigo tengo unas amigas que viven por aqui,si no te importa claro?

Miranda:sinceramente me da igual

Louis:pues entonces ven esta sera mi manera de perdirte perdon

Después de esto nos fuimos andando hasta el edificio,creo que no sabe que soy un intrigante de la banda de One al timbre tres veces hasta que porfin abrieron

Harry:eyy!chicos mirar quien viene,y viene a acompañado-dijo picaro

Louis:Ariana, Liz podeis venir-dije entrando al departamento


End file.
